


Sam and the Technicolour Angel

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist!Gabriel, BEST. THING. IVE. EVER. WRITTEN., Fluff, HS!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is an art student who has an assignment due, and he needs a muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and the Technicolour Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trustyourdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trustyourdragons/gifts).



 “Sammich, you have to help me.” Gabriel said as he threw himself at his friend, instigating a piggyback. Sam grunted under the sudden extra weight, but instinctively his arms moved to grab Gabe’s legs and hoist him up.

 “With what?” He sighed, handing Gabriel his backpack, who put it on top of his own before clinging to Sam’s neck again.

 “Okay, I have an art assignment and I have three paintings to do and I need something, or someone to paint and I have no one cute enough to paint except for a certain Moose I know but it’s going to be an all night thing…” He trailed off, and Sam knew exactly what was being asked of him. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Why did he put up with Gabriel again?

 “Fine. But you’re buying me coffee and breakfast in the morning.”

 “I knew there was a reason we’re friends.” Gabriel beamed, burying his face in Sam’s hair, and Sam chuckled. Alright, this was why he put up with him. He was cute, he was funny, and he was way too hands on and touchy, but Sam was only one who put up with his constant need for hugs and contact “To my house!”

 

After dinner, Gabriel dragged Sam into his art studio, gesturing at the sofa and grabbing his camera. Sam squinted at it.

 “‘kay, I wanna take some pictures first, probably of you laughing, or pulling a dumb face. Then I’ll need a picture of you lounging in pyjamas - I still have that pair of your pj bottoms here from the sleepover a few weeks ago, and I’m not sure what I want for the last one.” He thought for a second, before jamming the camera on a tripod, setting it to take pictures every ten seconds. He sat down in front of Sam, tucking his hair behind his ear, and Sam gave Gabriel a loving smile. Gabriel was, other than Dean, the person he was closest to in the world, and he enjoyed the closeness in times like this. As Gabe drew his hand away, a silver coin appeared between his fingers and Sam gasped, camera shutter clicking in the background. Sam grinned, grabbing Gabriel’s hand.

 “How?” Gabriel winked.

 “Magician never tells his secrets.” For the next half hour Gabriel just sat there with Sam, playing magic tricks and telling him jokes till tears ran down Sam’s cheeks and he was begging Gabe to stop, which he finally did, grabbing his camera and hooking it up to a projector so he could sift through the photos and find the one he wanted to paint. He found it quickly, it was Sam grinning at him, eyes wide and glittering with emotion. Sam blushed when he saw it, and Gabriel clapped him on the back. “This is why I chose you Sammoose, you’re so pretty.” Sam went even redder at the compliment before pulling out a book and reading whilst Gabriel got to work.

 

It took him 5 hours to finish the first painting, and he had paint on his hands, face, and even a little in his hair, but Sam had never seen Gabriel happier. He looked over at Sam hopefully, showing off the painting. Sam gave him a thumbs up, and Gabriel let out a happy sigh, before taking photos of Sam lounging and reading. That painting took him less time, mainly because he wasn’t trying to convey the emotion in Sam’s eyes, and by the time it was over Gabriel turned the camera timer on again, sitting with Sam again, hoping for another candid shot. It was 5am, and Sam was tired. Gabriel made a small noise, tucking Sam’s hair behind his ear, and stroking his cheek. Sam leant into the touch, eyes closing, gentle smile playing on his lips.

 “Mmm… you’re such a good artist Gabe… ‘m glad you let me watch you paint…” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s hand.

 “Oh, jesus Sam, you’ve got paint on your lip now.” he said, glazing over the fact Sam just kissed his hand, and wiping at Sam’s bottom lip trying to dislodge the slightly wet dark green paint.

 “I don’ care… ‘m jus’ glad I got to spend time with you, you’re so cute.” Sam said, opening his eyes fully and grabbing Gabriel’s face, hands on his cheeks.Gabriel froze at his words.

 “Wha?”

 “You heard me, you golden haired prick, I think you’re fuckin’ gorgeous, and I love bein’ aroun’ you.” Sam’s eyes were slightly glassy from the lack of sleep, but Gabriel had a feeling that nothing he was saying was a lie. “You’re so touchy and affectionate and I jus’ wanna kiss you and hold you, y’know? You’re so small an’ perfect, and that emotion in the picture you can’t figure out? ‘s love.” Gabriel put a finger on Sam’s lips, leaving a little more residue paint. Sam blinked innocently, and Gabriel moved his finger.

 “I love you too Sammy, why else would I ask you to stay up all night with me?” He surged forward, capturing Sam’s lips in a heated kiss that tasted like paint, but he didn’t have a care in the world. The camera shutter clicked, and he broke the kiss, stroking Sam’s cheek again. “Sleep, I’ll finish this.” Sam nodded, curling up on the sofa. Gabriel draped a blanket over him and stroked his hair gently with a smile.

 

When Sam woke up, Gabriel was passed out with his cheek pressed onto the palette of paint, but the final picture was done. It was done in the brightest colours he had, but Sam recognised what it was from the photo on the projector. It was them kissing, Sam’s eyes wide in shock, Gabriel’s closed hands pulling on Sam’s shirt. Gabriel had rearranged the photos, lounging being the first, the lovestruck Sam as second, and then neon masterpiece as the third. Sam looked at all three, admiring the way Gabriel’s style changed between them all. The first one was clear brushstrokes, with fuzzy outlines so it looked like a grainy photograph, imagined sunlight basking him in a warm glow. The second was photorealistic and Sam couldn’t draw his eyes away from his own as he couldn’t help but marvel at the way Gabriel has captured the sparkle in his eyes, and the way he’d blended the green and the brown. The last one was his favourite, and he noticed there was paint all over Gabriel’s hands where he’d obviously done the whole thing by hand, clear thumb strokes where their lips were, thick sections of swirled paint as their hair.

At the bottom of each canvas was a small scribble.

 

_#1 I will wait, I will wait for you._

_#2 You are my clarity I swear._

_#3 The touch of your lips throws my world into technicolour, ultraviolet overdrive._

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and got up, grabbing a warm damp cloth and came back, pulling Gabe into a sitting position, and he began to clean the bright paint from his cheek. Gabriel woke up, staring at Sam, catching his hand.

 “School, the paintings. Hurry.” he half slurred, standing up and sliding the large canvas’ into bags, handing one to Sam. “Please.”

 

The art director laughed as she saw Gabriel covered in paint and still in his pyjamas when he got to school, only wearing Sam’s hoodie because he’d insisted. She also noticed paint on Sam, and thought not to ask, especially when she saw the third painting.

 “These are stunning Gabriel, I wouldn’t be surprised if you got top marks,” He beamed, looking up at Sam, and he couldn’t decide what was brighter, the electric blue paint smeared across his nose, or the gleam in his eyes.

 “So’s my muse.” He replied, not looking at his teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading, this is my favourite thing I've ever written (no I'm not lying) so please like/comment :)
> 
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel/whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
